How It All Began
by Alice and Rain 4 ever
Summary: A story that goes into the lives of Alice Abernathy and Rain Ocampo and friends as high school seniors. New friendships will be made and along with that comes with new and old drama within a couple of these teens. A kick off before Will we be okay.
1. Best Friends

_Monday September 6, 2000_

 _Day 1._

 _The sun was barely casting any of its bright rays throughout the grey sky. It's 6:15, normally the sun would be awake now, but I guess not. I have more energy than the sun itself, which would explain why I'm writing at the crack of dawn. But then again, maybe I have so much energy because of the butterflies I'm feeling throughout my stomach due to starting my senior year in less than an hour. Hmph, senior year, the one year most people wouldn't think they'd get to, or even get through it. I guess I'm one of those people, afraid of what they're going to wear to prom, who's going to ask them out to prom, or everyone's main concern, what they're going to do once they leave high school for good. I don't know if I should worry about the last part because I was offered a job with a Special Forces team, after high school of course. People say I have a natural talent with medical knowledge, so they offered me a spot for the team's medic. Obviously, I didn't say yes just yet but I did consider it. But beyond that point my only worry is whether my senior year will go well or not. Guess we'll just have to find out._

Hard drops of water hit against the windows, so loud it muffled every other sound.

"Some first day of school this is" a slightly horse but beautiful voice groaned. Bright blue eyes examined every drop of water that hit the ground or ran down the glass with admiration but also exhaustion.

" _Alice hurry up you're going to be late!"_ a higher voice shouted.

"I'm coming!" the girl yelled back, lifting the dark grey hood over her blonde hair and grabbed a dark blue bag before walking out of her room to go downstairs. She went outside to a light green Toyota, stepping inside with a middle aged blonde woman.

"Too much butterflies in your stomach?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, a little bit, but I'm fine mom don't worry" Alice answered back in a low tone, her mother doing a small smile before driving off.

 _The car ride was about fifteen minutes long, only a couple more houses and woods were seen throughout the time up until the school house came into view. God...now my stomach was churning._

"You must be very nervous if you haven't said a word yet, something bothering you?" Alice's mother questioned.

"No, it's probably just the normal back to school butterflies"

"Are you sure? You aren't depressed are you? Because I'm sure you'll see Rain there today"

"I know mom and if I was depressed I would've either said something to you or you would've noticed. Really, I'm fine don't worry so much about me. I'll see you later" Alice finished as she gave her mother a hug before leaving the car.

Once inside the building, Alice checked her schedule for her first class. "Oh great, chemistry" she groaned, making her way to the classroom.

Her blue eyes scanned the room for any familiar faces, most of the students she didn't know and the rest she knew but didn't talk to. It's one of those years huh?

Alice rolled her eyes in annoyance, walking towards an empty table and sat down. She reached into her book bag and pulled out a notebook and pencil, then continued to try and block out the loud voices of the others.

"Hey stranger" a low voice spoke, breaking Alice's trance. She looked towards whoever the person was, a very good looking Latina with midnight colored hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail and a couple of strands hanging on her sharp jawline stood before her. A spark of happiness lighting within her body, causing Alice to hug the girl very tight.

"Oh it's so good to see you Rain, I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" Rain replied returning the hug.

Both girls sat down at the table with each other. "First of all, tell me you're in this class"

"I am" Rain said with a laugh in her throat.

"Thank god, I thought I'd be stuck here with all these people, that wouldn't have been good" Alice stopped for a moment as she swiftly looked over Rain's body. "God have you been lifting a lot over the summer because your muscles are huge"

"Why? You checking me out?" Rain joked.

"Maybe, I was just curious" Alice played along.

"Yeah I did some working out for a while over the summer. And if I must say you look very hot as well"

"Flirting with me?"

"Maybe and it's working too, you're blushing" Rain pointed out.

"Oh shush!" Alice exclaimed softly, playfully nudging Rain's shoulder.

"Sorry, can you tell I missed you?"

"Yes I can. Where were you exactly? I haven't seen you for the whole summer"

"Well I was offered a job on this Spec-Op unit, so I went to a training session down in Raccoon City, kind of like boot camp"

"You're kidding me right? What job did they offer you?"

"I'll be a marksman slash recon, I'm the engineer of the team but also the muscle" Rain replied noticing Alice's state of shock.

"Why are you acting like I just tongue kissed you? Blink for christs sakes"

"I'm sorry it's just...that has to be a coincidence because I also got offered a job on a Special Forces unit as the team's medic"

"The one in Raccoon City?"

"Yeah. So there's a good chance that I might be your team's medic, say if we both agree to this job" Alice explained.

"I was thinking about accepting the job" Rain spoke up.

"That fast? Are you sure?"

"Well obviously I'm going to finish high school first but I'm thinking about taking it because I've got some skills within the branch I'll be going into and being there will sharpen those skills even more and the pay is awesome. And who knows, maybe I'll learn something from it because after all, you learn new things everyday" Rain explained.

Alice thought over what her friend said over and over in her head. Rain did make an excellent point, you do learn new things everyday and with her talents in the medical field she'll get pretty far in her life, and it would be nice to make a good sum of money doing something she enjoyed. Maybe she didn't have to overthink it too much after all.

"You alright?" Alice broke out of her trance.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what you said, both of us have skills for the job and being there will only hone them even more. I just hope that we'll get to be with each other when we take this job"

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for that" Rain said with a smirk. "Back to catching up, how's everything in your life?"

"It seems to be going well, I've been working a part-time job alphabetizing books at the library down the street from here, and my mother is two months clean as of today" Alice replied.

"That's great I'm glad you and your mom are doing better"

"How's your mom?" Alice asked back, Rain taking a moment before answering.

"Well I...I don't know, we hardly talk with each other"

"Why?"

"I guess it's because I look too much like my father for her to acknowledge me. I can't even remember a time where we had a conversation with each other" Rain explained.

"I never heard anything about your father, did something happen?"

"Yeah a lot, that's why he's not in the picture. Someday I'll tell you the story, but I can't bring myself to right now" Rain trailed off.

"I understand, I didn't expect you to" Alice placed her hand onto Rain's which broke her out of her trance.

"It just...it hurts you know? To not feel loved by your own mother...it's like a white-hot blade being shoved right through my goddamn chest" Rain spoke after a while.

"Oh Rain she does love you it's just, she probably has a hard time letting you know that. She doesn't know how to express her feelings towards you"

"For half of my life? I kind of figured that out long ago" Rain's voice deepened with anger.

 _"Alright everyone I'm Mrs. Hale and today we're going to be starting with writing down a few notes, so please take out a pen or pencil and a notebook"_ every one of the students took out their materials except for Rain which really concerned Alice.

"Are you okay?" Rain didn't budge from her friends words.

"I...I need to leave" Alice saw Rain grab her things and quickly walk out the class, the teacher trying to stop her.

"Is everything alright with her?" Mrs. Hale asked.

"Can...can I go talk with her? I'm the only one that she'll open up to" Alice questioned, her teacher nodding after a while and let her leave the room.

* * *

Alice walked throughout the halls of the high school, checking around every corner and looking into every class but saw no sign of Rain. She was really starting to worry now. The last thing she checked was the bathroom and sure enough, Rain was sitting against a window exhaling smoke from within.

"Rain?" Alice called out lowly getting her friends attention.

"What?" she answered back without looking at the blonde.

"Why are you in here?"

"I needed to be by myself" Rain answered simply, Alice sitting across from her.

"When did you start smoking?"

"Since summer began to now"

"Are you doing anything else besides that?" Alice asked. Rain still didn't look her in the eyes.

"Rain please, if you're doing things to harm yourself I need to know so I can figure out a way to help you" her slightly horse voice was beginning to drown with sadness.

"I'm drinking as well" she finally said.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Rain shook her head. "I know why, it's because you're in a lot of pain. I can see it" Alice spoke.

"Maybe I deserve this pain" Rain crushed the cigarette in her hand which caused Alice to flinch slightly.

"No, you don't. Not even the smallest bit of it"

"You'd change that if you truly knew who I was. For so many years of feeling abandoned and alone, I stopped letting myself feel anything about my personal being. I thought I didn't deserve to be happy" Rain explained, flicking the crushed cigarette out the window.

"That's not true, you have every right to be happy and content with yourself" Alice stopped to bring up Rain's face so their eyes could meet. "And you aren't alone, because I'm here for you. Always" Alice caressed her friends cheek with her thumb while giving her a smile.

Both girls stood up with each other, Rain taking a moment before embracing Alice in a warm hug. The blonde returned the hug and rubbed Rain's back in a comforting manner.

"I'm here for you Rain, don't ever forget that" Alice whispered while the hug broke. Both of them stood in a long trance of comfort, it melted Alice's heart to see such pain in Rain's eyes. The blond gently held her friends face with both hands, Rain finally letting a small smile form on her lips.

"That's what I was waiting for, whenever you smile, I have to smile as well" Alice said. "Let's go back to class" she said as Rain nodded, then both of them left.

* * *

 _The rest of the day went by quicker than I thought and surprisingly I've got no homework, thank god. It was so great to see Rain again, I've missed her so much. The only thing that bothered me was how much pain she's been in without anyone knowing. I've never seen so much hurt and sorrow in her eyes before and the sight just broke my heart. We talked for a bit about her drinking and smoking, which I don't think was very effective but I did see a tiny spark of happiness in her. I wish I could've done more to help her though. When the school day ended however, we never stopped talking to each other._

 _We texted each other for a couple of hours, then chatted on a webcam about how our school day went and other random things that came to mind. Both of us just got lost in each others voice to even realize how late it was. We didn't want the conversation to end but there was school tomorrow, you know how it is. Rain said goodnight to me and I did the same, our call ending a couple seconds later._

 _Rain...such a sweetheart. She means everything to me, every time I have something on my mind or if I'm upset or sad, she just knows. It's like our minds are linked somehow. I treasure every second we're together, every conversation, every laugh, and every smile, all of it. Although there's but one thing I love about her, she has a heart of gold. Some people look at Rain and see just a heartless, cold person, let me tell you that is not the case. She can be a bit of a smart ass all the time and very defensive but that's just how Rain is. I tell you that there's nothing about that girl that I don't like. She pulled me out of a dark place in my life where my mother turned to hardcore drugs to cope with my fathers death and during that time all I can say is that I've never felt so trapped within myself. If Rain wasn't there during that time, I probably would've been dead, and not a day goes by without me thanking her for being there._

 _I feel something special between me and Rain, something that can't be broken. I know that whatever happens, we'll always have each other, and I guarantee that both of us has taken that to heart._

 **Hello everyone, so this story is actually supposed to be before my other one Will we be okay. It takes place with Alice in high school and her and Rain are best friends, and eventually they'll meet everyone else in the later chapters. I'm going to make some changes to Will we be okay to sync it up to this one and everything else but it'll be kind of a long process, but don't worry I won't abandon you guys! Anyway, I hope this was a good read and more chapters will be coming your way. Later :)  
**


	2. Nightmare

_You ever thought about something so much it just clouded out other thoughts or major priorities? Well something has been in my head all day and just won't leave. The conversation I had with Rain during school, that's what I'm worried about. I know it seemed like everything was okay after our talk but I know Rain better than anyone else. She's the kind of person to hold things in for such a long time and won't even say anything about it, even if it's eating her alive inside. 1:15am my clock read and I haven't even fallen asleep once. I know it's very late but I have to see if Rain's alright. Just to give myself some peace._

Alice began texting Rain, the blinding light of her phone terrorizing her eyes.

" _Hey, are you awake?"_ her finger pressed the send button.

" _Yeah. Why what's up?"_

" _I just couldn't sleep because I'm thinking about you too much. I wanted to make sure you're okay, you know after our talk in school"_ her heart rate slightly becoming faster as she waited for Rain's response.

" _What a coincidence, I couldn't sleep at all either because I was thinking about too many things, but don't worry I'm alright. I didn't want you to think that our conversation hurt me in any way because it didn't, it was very nice to talk with you about it"_

 _"That's great to hear. I was so worried all day, but I'm glad you're alright. I just want to remind you, please talk to me if anything. I'll always be here for you"_ Alice send the message, a smile forming on her lips as she read the message sent from Rain after a while.

 _"Geez woman I know that, you never cease to forget about telling me"_

Alice could just hear the smart ass tone in Rain's voice which was something she just had to smile at. _"Okay okay don't get smart with me. I'll let you get to sleep, we do have school tomorrow. I love you bitch"_

 _"Love you too gringa"_ the blonde sensed the obvious smirk on Rain's face from her text which caused her to laugh softly to herself.

* * *

Darkness smothered every inch of the area, or room. It was hard to tell. There was no light, only darkness. Bare feet slowly walked along the cold stone floor as an eerie feeling developed in the pit of a stomach. A figure sitting in a chair was faintly seen from distant eyes, the patter of feet becoming faster while the sounds of voices became fainter. A blinding light mysteriously appeared, fully revealing the apparition of the person with bars all around them. Eyes widened with shock and a heart pounded with fear.

 _"Rain..."_ the name was only mouthed, no sound was heard. A great amount of strength was used in attempt to pull the cage door open but the whole act was useless. The smell of gasoline filled the air, along with the sound of boot cladded feet. Wide eyes watched a man carry a jerry can over to the bound victim then slowly started pouring its contents all over her body. Adrenaline coursed throughout a terrified body, while a spark of a lit match captured blue orbs. Hands violently slammed on the cage wall, hoping to make a noise for distraction, but nothing came out. No movement could be made, it was like their body was glued right in front of this horrific sight. Now, the cold room erupted with heat and screams filled the area. Fire danced within innocent eyes but wasn't extinguished with the salted tears.

* * *

"Rain!" Alice gasped as she jolted upwards, clutching her chest to calm her beating heart. She slowly moved her hand, crimson liquid staining her white shirt. The blonde checked her hands, they were covered with blood. Alice looked at her clock, _1:25._ Ten minutes, she fell asleep for ten minutes and that was all it took to have a dream, no, nightmare like that. And what a nightmare that was. Alice eventually got up to clean her hands and wrap them, but didn't allow herself to fall back asleep.

Morning came after several long hours and all Alice was trying to do was stay awake. She decided to walk to school, she thought the cold air would help wake her up. Wrong. Once she stepped foot into the school house the heat made her want to pass out in the middle of the hallway. Her tired eyes landed on her best friend after a while, her heart skipping a few beats. No words could explain how she felt when Rain walked over to her. Her light bronze colored skin wasn't horribly burned nor was she bound to a chair, she was just fine. Just...Rain.

"Jesus are you alright? No offense but you look like shit today" her deep voice was music to Alice's ears. The blonde couldn't move or even possess the ability to say anything, but after a while she wrapped her arms around Rain's body and gave her the biggest, most tightest hug possible. Her lack of sleep made it almost impossible for her to move again, seeming that Rain was extremely comfortable and her beating heart was like a lullaby. So, she just closed her eyes and let the exhaustion take over.

"Whoa, Alice" Rain caught her friends limp body, a confused look forming on her face. "Okay...lets get you somewhere more comfortable then" Rain said aloud as she fully gathered Alice into her arms and carried her out of the halls, avoiding the strange looks of the other students. Rain made her way to the nurse's office, both girls immediately being seen.

"What happened to her?"

"Well she came in this morning and immediately I saw that she wasn't looking so well. I tried asking if she was okay but she didn't say anything, all she did was hug me and before I knew it she just passed out in my arms" Rain explained as the nurse checked Alice's vitals.

"Well she's breathing and her hearts still beating so that's a very good sign. And if I'm hearing her correctly I'd say that this poor girl was exhausted" the nurse said as Alice's soft snores were heard. "Do you know if she was up all night?"

"She was talking with me around one in the morning, I'm assuming she didn't fall asleep afterwards"

"Are you two a couple? Is that the reason why she was up so late?" a small smirk started forming on Rain's face.

"No ma'am, we're best friends"

"My apologies, and I'll keep her here for a while until she wakes up. If you want, you can stay with her, so she'll see a familiar face when awake. Don't worry I'll excuse you from your classes" Rain chuckled.

"Thank you, I'll watch her" Rain replied, the nurse showing her into a room before leaving the two girls.

* * *

Alice began to stir, her blue eyes connecting with Rain's brown ones along with one of her smirks.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Rain mocked. "You feeling alright?"

"I...I don't know. What happened?" Alice whispered.

"You walked inside the school and we both saw each other so I went over to you and you looked out of it, you didn't seem like yourself. So I asked what was wrong but you didn't say anything and after a while you hugged me and just, fell asleep against me. I take it you didn't sleep after our conversation?" Rain said.

"I fell asleep for ten minutes, but within that time I had this horrible dream. It was...something I never thought I'd see in my dreams. I was alone in this, it looked like an apartment to me, and all around me was dark. I was barefoot and I remember feeling the cold floor on my skin. I was gradually making my way forward, although I couldn't see where I was going. While I was moving, I could somehow see someone sitting in a chair, just bound to it. As I got closer I realized that someone was...you. You were bound to a chair and in a cage like an animal. I knelt down and tried to open the cage but I couldn't. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man whose face I couldn't make out but he was carrying a jerry can over to the cage and just started pouring it on you. He then lit a match and the next thing I knew...I was hearing your screams of agony" Alice's eye started tearing up.

"Hey, it was just a bad dream" Rain comforted.

"It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. I felt the heat of the flames and saw you being burned alive. I screamed for you, but nothing came out. I couldn't move, even though I tried my damnest to save you. It's like, the nightmare had control over my mind and it wanted me to see you die"

"Nothing like that will ever happen. Everything's okay with me"

"But that's the problem. I have a feeling that the nightmare was trying to tell me something, that everything isn't okay with you. Please, if something was wrong you'd tell me, right?" Alice asked.

Rain hesitated with her friends question. It would break her heart if she lied about having no problems but she didn't want Alice getting involved with the huge traffic jam in her life. "Yes I would" Rain internally cursed herself out from her answer. Everything just got harder from this point on.

"I know I've said it like a million times but you mean so much to me and I couldn't stand to see or hear about something happening to you. You're my best friend" Alice kept her head against Rain's chest as she spoke, hearing someone enter the room they were in.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"I just have a little headache, nothing serious"

"Well your friend here told me that the both of you were up late last night texting each other. She said you didn't look so well, she was right. You were so exhausted that you just fell out against her. Did something else cause you to be so tired?" Alice took a moment before answering.

"I umm...had a nightmare, a terrible nightmare"

"About what?"

"I...really don't feel comfortable explaining it, it was too horrific for words"

"I understand, but whatever it was about I want to tell you that you're safe and if you need to talk with someone there's plenty of staff in the building to do so, alright?" Alice nodded. "If you feel well enough you may leave, but take your time"

"Thank you" the nurse left the room. The blonde looked towards her friend again, feeling herself become confused. "What?"

"You could've talked with her"

"I didn't really need to, I feel better" Rain chuckled softly. "What's so funny?"

"Listen, I've known you too long and know you too well for that to be anywhere near the truth. We all know that whenever someone asks how you're feeling and you say "fine", something's wrong and you're definitely not fine. That nightmare you had about me shook you up more than you think, I can see it clearly" Rain explained. She crossed her arms and smirked at Alice's face, the blonde was caught.

"Wow...was it that obvious?"

"Very. Look, I know I'm not one to talk about holding in your emotions because I do it all the time, you know that" Alice slightly nodded her head. "The point that I'm trying to get across here is that you don't have to hide your emotions, especially from me" Rain said.

"That goes for you too, you don't have to hide your emotions either. Even with me" Alice added.

"You're right. I shouldn't hide anything within myself, but I'm not ready to expose anything yet. Maybe some day"

"And I respect that. Lets head back"

"You sure? Are you actually feeling better?"

"Yes I'm feeling better, If not then I'll just fall asleep on you again. You're very comfortable" Alice joked making Rain laugh.

"Thank you for the compliment. Alright lets go" Rain replied, walking out with her friend.

The rest of the day was a little bumpy here and there but it was manageable. The girls spent every second they got with each other, including the time during class while the teachers were boring everyone to death. Of course everyday after school Rain and Alice always spoke to each other via text. Especially after the incident with Alice. Even though Rain said she was alright, it still gave the blonde an uneasy feeling. After both of them went home, she wasn't sure what was happening with Rain. Her mind was trapped within the horrible thoughts of negative things that would happen to her dear friend, but she forced herself not to think that way.

* * *

Rain stepped into her house, a raging fire lighting within her belly from the silent atmosphere.

 _"Where were you girl?"_ a deep, raspy voice destroyed by the poison of cigarettes erupted throughout the living room, Rain slightly turning her head towards the voice. She knew that a catastrophic voice like that only belonged to one person who'd send her into a boiling rage any time. Her father.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Answer my question" Rain clenched her jaw.

"I was spending time with Alice then took the long route home. Is that a crime?" footsteps approached her after her snarling response, a spark from a match reflecting in her eyes.

"Alice...I remember her, a beautiful little thing she is"

"She's not a "thing", she's a woman" Rain corrected.

"Oh right well, a beautiful woman like that would definitely get places. Too bad her mother's a crack head, sooner or later she'll go down the same road"

"Don't talk about her like that, Alice would never turn to disaster unlike you. you don't know her" Rain snapped back. A strong hand clenched itself into her shirt then a tough force pushed her back into the door. "Get the hell off me!" her hands forcefully shoved her father away, then she stumbled to the side with stars in sight.

"Do something like that again girl, it'll be worse next time" he walked out the door, faint footsteps walking towards her again. A woman helped her up, checking her face in the process.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you suddenly care?" Rain jerked her head away from the lady's hands.

"I'm your mother, I always care" Rain scoffed.

"That is the biggest lie you've ever said to me in my entire life" she looked at her mother with angry eyes. "Why start caring now if you haven't even cared about what happened to me over the past ten years? Especially with _him_? I don't need your sympathy, I never will. I can take care of myself, I already have been"

"You're just like him, your father"

"I'm nothing like that asshole, I never will be" Rain walked off towards her room, slamming the door. Her breathing was hefty, her eyes looking to the side at her reflection in the mirror. She examined her appearance, blood was dripping from her mouth and onto her shirt, and her eye began to swell. Rain clenched her fists, bashing one of them into the glass of the mirror which send glass everywhere.

"Breaking a mirror is seven years bad luck...how worse can anything get with myself?" Rain chuckled softly. She lied on her bed, staring off into space.

"You're messing with the wrong person asshole, you play with fire, and you're gonna get burned. I promise you" Rain said aloud to herself.


	3. Hurt

Bright rays of sun hit brown eyes, shooting a gunshot like pain throughout their head. Rain slowly sat up, cracking her neck out of habit before standing. She lied in her bed for god knows how long and didn't even know if she fell asleep or not. It didn't feel like it. Rain roughly ran her hand down her face, immediately stopping when she felt a sharp throbbing pain. Her fingers lightly pressed the skin around her eye, not even a normal amount of force and it hurt to all hell. She forgot that she had a black eye. How in god's name is she going to hide this? Especially from Alice? Maybe she'd say fuck it and wear the shiner with pride, but what was so joyful in having a black eye? Nothing, nothing at all. Her phone vibrated, knowing that it was probably Alice. She was right.

" _Where are you? Get over here, I'll wait for you inside at the front"_

The time on her phone was 9:10, she must've been so deep in thought or fell asleep that she lost track of time. She was ready to leave but still had a dilemma on her hands, how can this black eye go unnoticeable? Rain noticed the sun shining bright and also a pair of glasses on her night table. The old sunglasses trick, it would work until she's asked to take them off, then that would be a problem. Let's hope it doesn't happen. Rain grabbed her glasses then gently put them on. Since she broke her mirror last night she couldn't tell if it was fully covering her shiner. Her hand held a large piece of glass she picked up from the floor, checking her face. Luckily the shades covered the awful bruise.

"Let's see what greatness I can salvage from the day" Rain groaned to herself before leaving her room.

* * *

Rain stepped through the double doors of the school building, Alice walking up to her.

"Hey, did you sleep in or something?"

"No, I was just lying in bed last night and I think I was awake the entire time. Or maybe I fell asleep, I'm still fuzzy about what happened but that's why I'm late" Rain answered.

"Why do you have glasses on?" Alice asked with a small smile. She looked around before leaning towards Rain. "Are you drunk?" Rain shook her head. "High?" still a no.

"It's a sunny day, so I put these on"

"But you're inside now"

"I know, I've got a headache. Any kind of light bothers me" Alice stared at her friend. "What?"

"I'm having a hard time believing you for some reason"

"Strange, don't know why that's happening" Rain tried to hide her lie within her usual seriousness, and it seemed to be working until Alice got closer.

"Can you take your glasses off?" the blondes hands moved towards the shades.

Rain shifted away. "You don't believe that I have a headache?"

"I never said that, I just feel like you're hiding something. Just please take off your glasses" the blonde attempted to grab them again, Rain becoming slightly agitated.

"I don't want to take them off. I'm not going to no matter how much you ask"

"Please" Rain saw Alice's blue eyes soften with sadness, the amount of hurt she could see on her friend was enough to change her mind immediately. Rain tightened her jaw while she slowly removed the shades, keeping her eyes off of Alice's. She felt Alice's fingers gently bring her face up, still forcing herself to avoid the gaze of her friend. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it"

"Don't worry about it? You have a black eye Rain and I don't even know how you got it, of course I'm going to worry about it. Who did this to you? And dammit Rain you better tell me" Alice's voice held biting anger, but underneath that was sadness only Rain could see. It pained her to see Alice so hurt over her appearance and also how much she lied towards the blonde in order to keep her away from the hurricane she called her life. But now still wasn't the best time to tell the truth, at least not the full truth.

"Look I got into a fight alright? It shouldn't be much of a surprise because I always got into fights when I was younger, you remember" Rain explained.

"Yes but not even one of those fights gave you a serious mark like this, I mean it's so swollen and it looks very painful" Alice went to touch it but Rain moved away.

"I know, I was just caught off guard that's all" Rain put her shades back on and began to walk away. "No big deal" Alice gently grabbed her friends arm, stopping her from moving any further.

"Please tell me who did this to you" the pain within Alice's voice made Rain cringe. She was the one causing her friends sorrow.

"I really can't tell you that" Rain turned back towards Alice. "I want you to understand more about this situation but...it'll put you at risk. I know it doesn't make any sense but just trust me" she finished. Beyond Rain's glasses Alice could see severe pain and sadness in her friend's eyes. The only bad thing about it was that she didn't know what was causing Rain's discomfort, but she was going to be there for her no matter what it was.

"Rain, if the reason behind your lack of communication is because you think I'm angry with you, or if I would be if you told me about this, that's not the case whatsoever. I'm not mad at you and I won't be whenever you decide to tell me. I promise" Alice said. Rain saw the truthfulness within her friends blue orbs and with that look she knew, Alice wouldn't betray her promise. Within her friend was veracity and courage. Something she obviously lacked herself.

"I..." Rain started as she met the blondes gaze, "I can't tell you...I really can't" Rain's voice held a certain emotion that was just difficult to identify. It sounded like sadness, but covering it seemed like anger and fear. Something she never would have thought she'd hear or see in Rain. Alice saw Rain starting to walk away again, only this time she didn't try to stop her.

"Rain where are you going?"

"To go clear my head" Rain answered back. Something was wrong, Rain was just hiding it behind her usual resilient attitude.

"Wait a minute" Alice said aloud as she followed. The blonde didn't know where her friend was going nor did she really care, all she wanted to know was what went wrong with Rain. The path she strutted along as she followed Rain lead behind the school, although there wasn't much cement that wasn't covered by dirt and moss to actually call it a path. It was very sketchy behind the school even though it didn't seem to bother Rain who lit up another stick of poison, but within blue eyes the area around them was incredibly unsettling.

"Alright, what are you doing?" the blondes voice was semi heightened with frustration.

"Smoking a cigarette" Rain answered monotonously.

"I don't understand, why are you doing this to yourself? You're smoking and drinking I don't even know how many times a day, you're getting into fights with people and you're being very remote with things. The worst of it all is that you won't even talk to me. I ask you what's wrong and you won't even give me something I can understand" Rain continued to take long drags of smoke without making any kind of eye contact. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Every word" Rain replied, still with no eye contact. Her voice was emotionless and her usual long face covered any kind of expression. It was so damn frustrating. She went to lift the cigarette to her mouth again but Alice snatched it out of her hand.

"I don't think you are" the death filled cubeb slammed to the ground with a few of its embers dying from the fall. A boot cladded foot extinguished the flames within the cigarette that was keeping it alive, then blue orbs molded with chocolate pools. Alice was angry, very angry, but her fiery gaze just couldn't get through to her friend. Not even the slightest bit. "Why won't you say anything?" Alice asked. Nothing but dead silence was heard. Rain moved away from the other woman, saying nothing.

"Hello?" Alice waited for an answer but yet again received nothing. "Do I just not exist to you right now?" Rain silently let out a long breath of annoyance as she ran her hand through her midnight colored locks. Her face was serious as she turned to the other girl and had yet to change but it wasn't any time soon. The look secretly made Alice's heart flutter in a sort of negative way, but she did everything in her power to keep it hidden from Rain. The raven haired dame said nothing still, she just stood there, glaring. The silence between the two didn't make things better but Alice kept in tune with Rain's silent treatment. "So you're just going to stare at me all day and not say anything? Is that how you want this to be?" Alice waited again. Nothing. "Dammit Rain can you just answer me?" now the blonde was fed up.

Still, Rain said nothing. Although she did something totally unexpected. A rather painful intimacy between two lips was the only answer one could conceive at this point. A bombshell exploded within a confused mind, giving one the inability to know the difference between fantasy and reality. The pressure lifted from the soft flesh was for sure to leave a bruise behind, only it didn't really feel like something that one longed for to be healed.

"Holy fuck you talk too much" surprisingly Rain's voice tore through the painful silence, but it was the only thing she said before continuing to move along. It took Alice quite some time to comprehend what just happened and why it happened.

"W-" Alice started but her friend was already out of sight. "What the hell?" apparently that was all the blonde could say, everything else she wanted to say just seemed damn near impossible to make out. After a while Alice went back inside, not knowing where Rain was or if she even knew her friend was still in the school house. Her mind was still clouded with Rain's actions towards her and now she was more curious than ever. Was that why Rain was going to the full extent of trying to avoid her? So many goddamn questions and only Rain could answer them, all she can do is wonder.

Lunch came and Alice just couldn't eat. The thing that happened between her and Rain just wouldn't let up, it had to be a pain and cause trouble. Finally the blonde said to hell with this and went on another journey to find Rain yet again, hoping that something will get through to the stubborn raven haired woman. First off she went to the office and asked about her friends whereabouts, hoping at least one of the staff knew where she went. And of course, no luck. Now more serious matters came up in the blondes head. She knew that she promised Rain that she'll never be upset with her, but that promise was already broken. She hoped that Rain wasn't hurt by her reaction but let's be real here, anyone would be upset about someone hurting themselves. It's not like she was angry with her and her only, she was just upset with the fact that Rain was doing these kinds of things. The next thing Alice thought of was texting her.

A subconscious voice was trying to tell her that Rain wouldn't want to really talk with her after what happened and the way she acted. At that point it was obvious to just leave Rain be, but the blonde just couldn't do that. Maybe it was best if she just left Rain alone but what good would that do her? What if Rain got into a fight with the wrong person and she gets killed? That's the major thing Alice feared. If she ever lost Rain, it would feel like half of her would disintegrate. She's been in a very dark place for many years and who's the person that stood by her every time? Rain. Not once did she leave her side, and if it wasn't for Rain, Alice would've probably been dead, she assured that to herself. The darkness she felt quite some time ago was beginning to encase her heart and soul in its lubricious, shadowy fingers, and as much as she despised it and fought, nothing seemed to be helping. Rain was and has been the only cure for the evil that haunted her past. Alice sure as hell wasn't going to stop here and just pout over Rain's absence. No, she was going to as many sources possible and try to obtain at least some information on where her friend was, after all, she kind of owed her.

Alice signed herself out of the school, then started pinpointing the places of where Rain could be. She has known Rain ever since elementary and back then she was always a trouble maker, getting into fights, pranking the teachers, skipping class, that kind of stuff. The only thing Alice could think of besides Rain being in school was the park. Whenever she'd skip school she would always go there and just do whatever. Maybe that was Alice's best bet. Either that or the police station and she hoped it wasn't that. From the school to the park was quite a walk but the blonde could care less, the exercise would do her weighted nerves some good. While Alice was walking, she thought about calling Rain but like she told herself in school, Rain would probably ignore her. Or would she?

"Screw this" Alice said to herself, her finger pressing Rain's number as fast as it could. It rang over and over again until it came to the operator's voice. She knew it was pointless. Sighing heavily, Alice continued with her walk. If you were to ask Alice how she was doing or how her day was, be ready for a storm. It was hard to tell if she was angry or sad, mainly because she felt dead between the the two, so she couldn't really say. The blonde was so caught up in her thoughts that she actually forgot where she was going for a second. She remembered after taking a deep breath and realized the park was a little closer to her now that she was in town. All she had to do was turn the corner and walk down its path. Four blocks from the school wasn't that far if you thought about it, but it probably depended on how fast you walked. The park was neighboring next to the projects within the city, and the crime rate was pretty high around the area. Alice wasn't discriminating the place in any way because she moved there at the beginning of middle school and met Rain, so in a way the place held a part of her she couldn't let go of. As she made her way throughout the park the blonde couldn't find any sign of Rain which made her mind jump to the police option. It's not like she's been missing for two days or more, she's only been gone for almost at least an hour. So getting the cops involved too early would result in her being over dramatic.

 _"Where else could you be?"_ Alice thought in her head. She thought about checking within the projects to see if she had any luck there but was kinda hesitant because who the hell knows what could happen to her there? She wasn't too keen on the idea. She probably couldn't find Rain because maybe her friend just wanted space and didn't want to be found for a little while. That was understandable and Alice started to come to terms with that. She wasn't going to forget about the whole thing, she was just going to give Rain some time and not bother her. Maybe she'll come around eventually.

 _"Hey, whenever you get the chance or after you feel a little better text me back, I just want to know if you're okay"_ Alice pressed the send button then decided to stay a little while in the park before heading home.

* * *

 _"Hey, whenever you get the chance or after you feel a little better text me back, I just want to know if you're okay"_

Brown eyes peered over ones shoulder, a small smirk forming on their lips.

"Who's checking up on you like that? You got a girl?" another pair of chocolate eyes met the creeping ones, a soft scoff and quick movement of the hand was made.

"Mind your fucking business"

"Oh come on we both know it's true, why you keeping it a secret?"

"Because it's...kinda undetermined right now"

"What does that mean? Did you do something?"

"Let's just say once upon a time I kissed her and left shortly after. So yeah, I did something but I've got to go" a hiss of trapped air left a freshly opened beer bottle.

"Maybe next time you'll bring the girl over" the humor in the deep voice normally would be amusing, but not this time.

"Yeah whatever man, keep dreaming" a quick swift of the hand was made as they opened the door, but a deep voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Be careful Rain" the latina took a moment before answering with a quick "yeah" then shut the door behind her. She brought the bottle up to her mouth and chugged most of the bland liquid down before continuing to walk down a path with a drunken sway.

"Yeah I'm alright Alice, I'm just fine" Rain groaned out loud to herself as she descended into the midnight background.


	4. Discloser

**Chapter four is up and ready to read! Enjoy**

Blue eyes snapped open from an obnoxious buzzing sound, the flawless orbs looking for the source. A slam from ones hand halted the noise, a tired breath erupting in the air.

" _Oh god…did I sleep?"_ a soft voice asked to itself with a hand to their forehead. Movement was very slow as one stood to their feet, stumbling slightly from exhaustion.

"I feel awful" their voice held misery within it. "Maybe I need to go outside" feet shifted towards a dark brown nightstand where a grey jacket hung lazily on the side. They applied it to their body, then slipped on a pair of faded black sneakers, leaving the shoelaces untied before heading downstairs to the front door. The cool dawn breeze felt amazing against impeccable white skin, eyes closing as one inhaled the peace.

"This is what I needed" finally they exhaled, eyes opening slowly afterwards. Tired eyes scanned their surroundings quickly, something strange coming into view. Mid-winter blue eyes narrowed to make out what the strange sight was. All that was coming to mind was a figure sitting on the ground slumped over like they just lost a bet. _"What the hell...?"_ they cautiously moved towards the seated person, a slight shock of disbelief overwhelming one's body. "Rain?" they knelt down in front of the other being.

"Rain? Wake up" hands gently tapping on the person's cheek to bring them back but nothing was working. "Okay, plan B then" semi quick movements brought them back into the house where a large cup was being filled to the brim with ice cold water. Once back outside, one wasted no time to empty the cup into the others face, a loud gasp of air resulting as a successful wake up call.

"Wake the hell up"

 _"The fuck man?"_ the now awake and slightly angry female groaned into her hands, slowly removing them as another woman with blue eyes came into view. And those eyes she knew so well. "Good morning to you too Alice"

"I'm not in the mood for your blatant behavior, this isn't funny right now"

Rain stood up "I wasn't trying to be funny, 'twas only a simple good morning"

"Enough Rain, why did I happen to find you in this situation? What did you do yesterday, better yet where were you?" Rain pressed her fingers against her temples to relieve some pressure.

"My god woman please don't start with the 20 questions again, give me a moment"

"No, do you know how worried I was yesterday when you just left me confused out of my mind? You weren't in a good place and all you did was leave and not say anything which made me think the worst for you. I waited so long for you to reply back to me yesterday, to at least know that you were okay but you never did. So no, I won't give you a moment, but you will give me some answers though. Now" Alice growled. Rain sighed.

"Listen all I remember yesterday was drinking a lot and getting drunk out of my goddamn mind. I don't remember where I was and don't remember what I did other than drink, all I remember is being intoxicated and wandering so far I forgot where I was going. Unfortunately my drunken mind was smart enough to lead me to you" Rain glanced at the empty beer bottle in her hand before tossing it to the side which made it shatter. Alice shook her head.

"What has gotten into you?" the blonde said after a while.

"I don't understand what you mean"

"I mean what happened to you? For the many years I've known you, you were never like this. I mean sure you were always such a firebrand and you'd always do things your way but I've never seen you so...hostile and submissive before" Alice explained, Rain scoffing.

"Submissive? To what?" Rain waited for her friend's response. It didn't take Alice long to reply.

"This dangerous rode of drugs and violence you're on"

"This rode that I'm on is less than dangerous compared to what is really happening in my life, you can take that to the bank" Rain replied dryly. "If this conversation is over I'd bid you good day and I'll be on my way" Rain started to walk away.

"No" Alice grabbed Rain's hand. "Come inside, we aren't done talking" Alice began to slightly drag Rain into her house. Alice brought Rain upstairs into her room, quickly nudging her shoulders so she fell onto the soft queen sized bed. Rain watched Alice go into her bathroom for a few seconds before she came out holding something.

"Take these, they'll help with your hangover" Alice placed a couple of aspirin in Rain's hand. While Rain was taking them, the blonde couldn't help but tinker with a mind twisting thought.

"You said we weren't finished talking, so whatever you have to get off your chest, now's the best time to do so" Rain broke whatever silence was between the two.

"Why did you kiss me?" Alice asked with much confusion. Rain allowed the silence to surround them again. It felt like she was shot, she didn't know what to say or how to answer that question.

"You were asking me too many questions and it was driving me insane. If I didn't do something you wouldn't have stopped talking" Rain answered in a low tone.

"Is that the true reason? The thing with you is that it's hard to tell if you're lying or not, but now it's different. I could finally see why you were so distant from me, but all I want to know if it's true" Alice caught Rain's eyes soften just a pinch with emotion.

"I really need to go, I feel like complete shit and I just want to go home" she began to get up but was halted from Alice's hand putting slight force to keep her down. The blonde moved in front of her friend, one of her hands clenching into a soft fist within ebony hair to keep the eye contact.

"Please don't leave again, just answer me for once...please" deep in the blondes blue orbs were held in tears just crawling its way out of its prison. Rain knew Alice couldn't hold in her sadness anymore and she didn't want to see her so broken. Not anymore. It only took one small move and it became very clear to both of them. The amount of passion within a simple kiss could give someone such a feeling of pure love. But when such a rare kiss like that breaks, the love remains within you, forever.

Their eyes met once again, this time the blonde couldn't hide her flushed cheeks and now dark lustful blue eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" Rain whispered.

Alice their faces close together. "Only half of it. Why didn't you just tell me before?" the blue eyed woman asked in the same tone.

"Well like I said you were annoying the shit out of me and I had to save the very little sanity I had left. I kind of did reveal my feelings for you during that time in school, but it wasn't even close to where we are right now" Rain answered, Alice subconsciously caressing Rain's cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"So umm...what does this mean about us?" Rain smiled softly.

"I'd be really psyched if you were my girl but on one condition" Alice became slightly puzzled.

"What's that?"

"Don't ask me so many goddamn questions" Rain smirked.

Alice laughed softly. "I can't make any promises to you" the blonde gave Rain another kiss, letting it linger as she pulled away.

"Okay now we really need to go, we have school"

"Why?" Rain narrowed her eyebrows at Alice's response.

"Because...we have to go"

"Says who? I don't mind playing hooky today. We could go to the park you always went to when ditching school"

 _"Skipping school? Oh that'll be terrible!"_ Rain spoke with her hands going over her mouth as if she was in astonishment. "Says you in junior high, always the goody two shoes" she mocked.

"No I wasn't"

"Please stop lying. It's extremely rare for something like that to come out of your mouth"

"Well I think for the many years I've been around you it's finally rubbing off on me"

"Geez you're a late bloomer then, took you this long?" Rain couldn't help but make fun of her girlfriend.

"Oh will you shut up!" Alice slapped Rain's arm.

"Alright I'm sorry, god you smack hard" Rain said while rubbing her arm.

"Oh stop being such a baby I didn't even hit you that hard. Let's go"

"Okay, whatever you say lady" Alice gave her another look that just screamed _"say something smart again and I'll knock you out"_. Although Rain played with the look, she always has. Both of them made their way outside again into the grey, depressing surroundings. The only good thing was the breeze.

"I really need a shower, I feel awful. I'm going to my house so I can do some stuff and change" Rain explained.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the park"

"No, just come with me. I doubt anyone is at my house right now so if you want you can wait for me, just to make sure I don't do anything stupid" Alice laughed.

"Alright, you lead I'll follow" the blonde replied.

* * *

During their walk, Alice looked to the side towards Rain every now and then, just becoming lost in everything about her significant other. She couldn't explain why it took her so long to figure out her feelings for Rain. Maybe it was because they were such close friends she didn't want to ruin the strong friendship they had if she became all gooey and sentimental on her friend, who's now her girlfriend.

"Something on your mind Alice?" the blonde's heart skipped a few beats from Rain's voice.

"No I...was just thinking back to our younger teen years" Alice lied.

"Really?" Rain raised her eyebrow, then smirked. "Okay, continue with that" Rain smirked to herself. She knew Alice wasn't thinking about anything like that.

"We're almost there, it's just around the-" Rain halted from two male voices.

 _"How lucky of us, we happened to stumble upon two sexy girls"_ one of them went to Rain's side and the other went to Alice's.

 _"What do you say we go to a quiet place? Your friend here can come too, it'll be one hell of a party"_ a long, fat finger grazed down the blonde's cheek, her girlfriend disliking the whole action.

"Keep your hands off her" Alice placed a hand over Rain's chest to keep her at bay, although she knew it would be pointless.

"Don't, let's just keep walking"

"No, they're sexually harassing you and touching you, I'm not just going to sit back and let them do that" Rain looked at the two men with fire in her eyes. "She's my girlfriend, so I advise you both to stop touching and harassing her and go somewhere else, go practice with each other" Rain snapped. This wasn't going okay. The stench of booze mixed in with days of poor hygiene was surely something to make you wish you didn't have a nose, and the two guys reeked of it. Rain was on the verge of pounding them but Alice did everything she could to keep her significant other at a safe distance.

 _"Or what? What are you going to do?"_ one nudged Rain's shoulder.

"Don't do that" Rain warned, of course they did it again. "I said don't do that"

 _"You won't do anything cause you're all talk"_ neither listened to the now enraged brunette, so she took matters into her own hands. Alice blinked only once and the two guys were on the ground with massive amounts of blood spilling from their nose and mouth. She looked at Rain, whose eyes were black as night with anger and a busted lip which started to swell but didn't seem to faze her. The next thing she saw was both men helping each other up and moving away from Rain as fast as they could, then that was it. Alice grabbed Rain's hand to keep her from going after them, then she kept walking towards the raven haired dame's house.

"Which one is it again?" Alice waited for Rain's answer.

"The faded blue one" Rain pointed to a small house, Alice not wasting a second to bring her inside. The blonde scurried around in the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with warm water before heading back over to Rain.

"Stay still" Alice said lowly, gently erasing the blood off of Rain's busted lip and chin. "Does that hurt?" she whispered.

"No. They hit like bitches" Rain answered simply. Alice cleaned her girlfriends face from everything that would remind both of them of this day, but stopped midway.

"Forgive my astonishment but throughout all these years, never once did I witness this side of you. All I did was blink and this happened. Both guys were on the ground spitting out their own blood with you just standing over them like a lion among sheep. It felt like time just skipped over those few seconds, like nothing existed at that moment. Everything just happened so fast I can't..." Alice paused and took a moment to look over her significant other. "It was terrifying Rain, the look you had in your eyes...literally was something unexplainable. I know they're naturally dark but...this was on a whole new level, nothing could be seen in those obsidian orbs except a roaring fire" Alice slightly trembled from the eye contact Rain made with her shortly after.

"I blacked out, all I remember was telling them to go away and the next thing I knew, they were on the ground bleeding like pigs" Rain said, tightly shutting her eyes as she brought a hand to her forehead. A trail of blood left Rain's mouth from her tongue grazing the inside of her lip, Alice running the rag over her girlfriends face again.

"You're bleeding a lot, maybe we should go to the hospital because you probably need stitches" Rain shook her head.

"I don't need them, I've been through worse than a busted lip" Rain spoke while moving away. "I'm going to shower, I'll be back" Alice watched Rain ascend upstairs, not a word being said. Once Rain got into her bathroom, she froze in front of her mirror, taking in all the pain her reflection endured. She removed her shirt, a scar the size of a nickel marked her collarbone. Her fingers lightly ran over the rough flesh, but then she felt enraged afterwards.

 _"Bite your tongue girl"_ such a conniving, haunting tone. Rain tightened her fist.

"You bastard" she growled. _"Think happy thoughts"_ Rain thought over and over as she kept removing her clothes, but nothing was setting in. When the hot water ran over her skin, it gave her an unpleasant feeling. She thought hot showers was supposed to relieve stress but it only added more weight on her shoulders. It burned so very much, but nothing phased the angered girl. The water that ran down her face felt like her mother's tears that she never cried herself, and the blood that fell down her chin from a strike to the face. Would she ever feel peace again? That was something she couldn't even answer and my god was it frustrating. Rain turned off the water, grabbing a towel that was hanging off the counter then dried her body. She shook her head to rid of the excess water, then heard a soft knock at the door.

"Rain, I didn't know if you grabbed any clothes but I brought-" Alice stopped, her cheeks beginning to turn bright red.

"Were you that desperate to see me naked? All you had to do was ask and I would've done a strip tease for ya' "Rain smirked, softly laughing to herself.

"I...uh...I'm sorry" Alice moved her head behind the door to gather herself. It was no use in being cool about the situation due to the fact that she drastically blew it from her blushing, but maybe she still had a small chance to recover. "I brought you clothes, if you don't want to wear anything- I mean any of the clothes I brought you I won't be offended if you said so" Definitely no way of coming back from that now. So much for not screwing up.

"No it's okay, thank you" Rain took the clothes from Alice's hand. "I'll be out in a minute, I just need to redress" she kept the eye contact with her girlfriend.

 _"I bet that was a wise crack, if so she's such an ass"_ Alice thought in her head internally smiling at her words. She let Rain close the door, slowly turning towards the staircase with a flabbergasted face. From the small amount of bare skin she saw, it was enough to completely daze her. Rain was very...very...beautiful, gorgeous actually.

 _"Never in a million years did I ever think I'd hear myself talking about Rain like this, never"_ Alice said in a soft voice to herself. She made her way downstairs, sitting on the couch until Rain came down shortly after. The clothing she gave her, dark blue jeans and a dark grey tank top that matched perfectly well with her pants, was oddly very satisfying to look at. It confused the blonde, she never payed this much attention to what Rain wore all the time, except now. Why was it so interesting? She sat down next to the blonde, Alice's body tensing with distress.

"You still up for going to the park?" Rain asked after a moment.

"I was actually thinking that we could watch a couple of movies. And I know we came all the way over here but I thought we could go back to my place and do that, you don't have to obviously" Rain put up her hand which halted Alice.

"Whatever you want to do I'm down just quit rambling" Rain said with one of her smirks.

* * *

They walked back to the blonde's house, which wasn't very far away from where Rain lived, but it was quite a walk. It didn't bother the macho dame, she normally took long walks to clear her head from any problems she faced, but that's when the world made some sense to her. The walk wasn't entirely silent, Alice would eventually start a conversation about anything which lasted for a while but not too long to drive someone insane. It wasn't long before they arrived and went up to Alice's room and sat down for a bit to relax.

"What movie would you like to watch?" Alice questioned after a few minutes.

"It doesn't really matter what genre or what movie, I'm down with anything you choose" Rain answered back. After she said that Alice took her time looking through her movies, finally holding one out in Rain's peripheral vision. "Hell Of The Living Dead? I've never heard of it, what's it about?"

"It's about a top secret research facility called Hope Center #1. They work with dangerous chemicals which caused a gas leak thanks to a rat. During the chemical emergency the rat dies but it's reanimated by the chemical it was exposed to. It then kills a scientist and he turns in a zombie then infects another scientist who eventually spreads the virus around the entire facility. It is then investigated by a team of four commandos who were deployed to rescue these hostages kept by Eco-terrorists who was demanding that the hope center to be shut down but of course the government and the military kept it all a secret. I don't want to explain too much but I feel like I already have" the blonde explained.

"It sounds interesting yet really messed up, when did this come out?"

"It came out in 1980"

"Wow, I never pictured you being an old movie kind of person" Alice smiled softly.

"My father had a thing for classic films, I guess it kind of rubbed off on me"

"Whatever happened to him? I haven't seen him around in a long time" Alice's facial expression slowly started to change.

"Well I never told you this but...about two years ago he was shot" Rain's eyebrows narrowed.

"What? How, by who?"

"You know he was a cop, one night he was about to make an arrest and the suspect pulled a gun out and just, shot him. He didn't get a chance to reach his gun on time. Me and my mother found out when the hospital called us, so we went to visit him and we both sat at his side when he took his last breath" Alice replied lowly. Rain saw her girlfriends blue eyes soften with so much sadness and distant tears that was just dying to fall down her cheeks, but she resisted. All these years, and never once did she put two and two together? She felt like she failed Alice in being the best friend she needed.

"Jesus Christ...I...I'm so sorry" Rain knelt down in front of Alice. "I really am and I can't even explain how sorry I am and I hope I didn't cause you any discomfort by asking you that question. Seriously, my condolences" a small smile creeped upon the blondes lips which made Rain feel a little better inside.

"Carrying a weight like that on you for so many years makes you feel like you're sorta losing yourself, within everything. Finally sharing this with someone lifted the weight so much you won't even believe, and I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you. Thank you for keeping me afloat Rain, I owe you my life" she wrapped her arms around Rain's body, Rain doing the same after a while.

"You don't owe me a thing, and never will" she thought her girlfriends words over in her head. _"A good friend would be honest with you, especially if you care about them so much. I'm the one who owes you Alice, I owe you the truth"_ Rain thought. "Let's just watch the movie, it'll take your mind off of this" Rain opened the DVD case then put it in.

* * *

Gunshots, blood, and screaming, that's all that was heard and seen throughout the blondes room. Most of it was disgusting, but the rest needed so much more work it became funny.

"My god, I forgot how bad the special effects were back then, this movie is so corny" Rain announced after some time.

"But it makes you wonder, would something like this ever happen?" Rain looked towards her girlfriend bewildered.

"What do you mean _something like this?_ "

"Like a bio terrorism attack with some organization behind it. I know it's something you don't think about everyday but do you believe in something like this?"

"It would be inhuman of us to even think about it, but when did that stop us? We definitely possess the power to make it happen. I'd be lying if I said that it couldn't happen, but let's hope it doesn't come to anything like this, especially in the crazy, unpredictable world we live in"

"Oh absolutely, it's just amazing how much it didn't change around us. It feels like only yesterday we were kids getting into mischief" Rain allowed a small smirk form on her face. "I know you remember"

"How can I not? I was a little shit as a kid"

"You were such a trouble maker. I remember every single day at school you'd always get in trouble with our teachers"

"Yeah, I liked to rebel, always loved the thought of doing things my way. You could say I practically raised myself since my parents didn't pay any mind to me, but I loved being independent, it always gave me a chance to do whatever I wanted" Rain explained.

"All the time you were out exploring, I remember accompanying you on some of those adventures too. I'm glad we still remember our childhood together, it was a very special moment in time for me"

"Me too, mainly because you'd always get mad at me and hit me a couple times, which was very funny to me"

"It wasn't funny because you were too much of a daredevil for me and you'd always do dangerous things. I was afraid you'd kill yourself"

"But I didn't so there's nothing to worry about" Rain smiled to herself while she turned her attention back to the movie.

"I'm sorry" Alice spoke shortly after, Rain turning back to her.

"For what?"

"For not being entirely honest with you. I should've told you about my father that day, but I just couldn't. I was grieving so much it was impossible to release all the sadness" Rain shook her head, then paused the movie.

"Please don't apologize about your honesty towards me, it'll make me feel a whole lot better"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't deserve it" Rain simply answered.

"Of course you do, I wouldn't exactly be a great friend if I wasn't honest with you, right?" Alice kept their gaze.

Rain looked down "You're too kindhearted"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"To people who don't deserve a person like you, and I'm sure as hell one of those people who doesn't even deserve your kindness or sympathy" Rain replied.

"Don't do this, don't deny that you don't deserve anything, because you're wrong" the blonde rested their foreheads against each other. "I'll slap the shit out of you if you say that again" both of them laughed softly.

"I'll try my best not to" Rain whispered.

 **So here's the fourth chapter, and more will be coming your way. As I mentioned in one of my stories I'm still working on the chapters to Supernatural and My Angel. Stay tuned for the fifth chapter! ;)**


	5. Memories And Shame

The feeling of a cold sweat running down your skin along with a racing heart was enough to keep happy thoughts a distant memory. Ragged breathing tore through the silence within one's mind, and awakened it.

 _"Rain?"_ a soft, faint voice whispered like the wind. _"Wake up"_

* * *

 _"Wake up girl..." beyond their closed eyes, a hand seeped out from the darkness, reaching towards their face._

* * *

Dark angry eyes snapped open, a death grip going around ones wrist.

"Easy Rain it's only me! It's Alice!" the blonde whispered frantically, feeling the pressure around her wrist subside slowly. She held Rain's face in her hands, giving her a moment to gather herself. "You were having a bad dream" her heavenly blue eyes was a beautiful sight to Rain. She felt...safe within them.

"Yeah, I guess I was. Sorry about that"

"It must've been terrifying because you had quite a grip. May I ask what it was about?"

"It was too quick to comprehend, I kind of...don't want to talk about it. Please" Alice nodded her head.

"Then we don't have to, just take a deep breath. You're mind is probably still asleep"

"Trust me I'm wide awake" Rain assured while standing up.

"You should really sit down, relax"

"I'm alright, the dream just kind of took me by surprise"

"I'll say, you were breathing so hard and sweating. It looked and sounded like you were scared, very scared" her hand went back to Rain's face, smoothing a drenched strand of charcoal hair away from her dark puppy dog eyes. "Your pupils are really dilated, you really did have quite the scare didn't you?" Rain shook her head.

"I wasn't scared" Rain heard Alice do a soft chuckle at her response. "Something funny?"

"You don't have to make excuses for yourself, it's okay to be scared" Alice said.

"Thanks for the advice but I wasn't scared, just very angry" she looked away from the blonde. Somewhere in Rain's voice, Alice could tell that something was hiding beneath her significant others usual bravado. It was dangerously close to a lie, but who could say? Rain was a very hard person to read, especially now.

"Can I ask what's making you so angry? Or is that too personal?" Alice questioned. From the dead silence and amount of time that went by was enough of an answer. "I can tell it is personal, forget I asked"

"It's not quite personal, it's just something I never talk about, and if I consider it, it makes me beyond angry" Rain explained.

"Does it have something to do with me?" Rain shook her head.

"No, it's not you"

"Rain seriously, if I did something to hurt you, I need to know if you'll tell me" Rain moved a strand of golden blonde hair behind Alice's ear, keeping her hand rested on her girlfriend's face.

"Babe for once, you really need to stop talking. It has nothing to do with you I promise" nothing was said afterwards except a confusing glare developing in Alice's eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"You...called me babe" the blonde's mouth started off as a small smile but grew into a delightful grin.

"Yeah...I guess I did call you that"

"Never, not even in a million years did I expect you to be a person to call someone babe. It's so surprising it becomes extremely adorable" Rain chuckles softly, then a faint sad smile formed on her lips. Alice immediately noticing. Her fingers lightly grazed Rain's cheek until they found their way behind her ear. She pulled Rain forward, their lips becoming one through the fire of their kiss. Once they parted, Rain allowed the feeling of her girlfriend's lips to linger within the depths of her mind. Lustful, dark brown eyes opened slowly, they held such focus but also great confusion.

"What was that for?" Rain finally found the ability to speak.

"To remind you how much I love you, no matter what" Alice answered while locking her and Rain's hand together. Her thumb grazed the top of the blonde's hand in admiration but felt like their moment was a sort of test on her wellbeing. She felt awful about how much Alice trusted her, and all she gave her in return was lies. She felt like her feelings towards the other woman was just a figment of her imagination. "Rain?" Alice's voice snapped her out of her phase.

"Sorry I was just...I'm still kind of dazed about the dream" boy did she hate herself for saying that. How hard was it to tell the truth? Especially to such an understanding person like Alice? How fucking hard can it possibly be? She felt Alice put her hand on her side in a comforting manner.

"You know, when I was little I used to have nightmares about this monster that would just hang over me in my dreams. It would always take anything that made me happy away and it would lower my self-esteem. So I finally told my parents about it and my father looked at me and said, _"You'll always be bigger than your fears, and soon enough they'll start to fear you"_ and ever since he said that to me, every night I went to bed with that in my head and my nightmares eventually stopped. So, if you find out what you fear the most and teach yourself how to face it, it'll grow to fear you" Alice explained.

"Thanks but I really wasn't scared"

"You really don't have to hide it. Being scared is-" Alice jumped, grabbing onto Rain in the process. Her blue eyes frantically looked around her dark room, the only light was from her TV which started playing the movie again. She must've stepped on the remote by accident.

"You were saying?" Rain whispered into the blonde's ear, Alice exhaling softly.

"Shut up, it was very loud. I can hear the smirk in your voice, it's not funny"

"Yes it is, you're still clutching the shit out of my shirt. But its okay, you don't have to hide it" Rain's soft chuckle made Alice slightly roll her eyes, then nudge her shoulder, but really it was a slap. "Okay I'll stop, Jesus" she gently rubbed her arm. Even after having a small laugh about the skittish moment, Rain could tell that Alice was still pretty scared. So maybe it wasn't as funny as she thought it was.

"Hey I'm sorry I laughed, it was funny at first but now I realized that it really scared you. I'll never let anything happen to you, you have my word" Rain said in a low tone, but her girlfriend still held her grip. Rain had a thought in her head but wasn't sure if it'll comfort her girlfriend in any way but what the hell right? She saw an opening and she went for it. Her lips connected with the blonde's, who was caught off guard at first but then accepted it. Without realizing, Alice was lifting her partners shirt until it was halfway off, but Rain finished the job. Of course the blonde's mind was in a sort of trance, because she almost saw Rain naked once, thank god for that towel. But now she was getting closer to seeing her body again, this time without something blocking her view. She felt Rain's hand slip underneath her shirt, her body loving the attention but her mind says otherwise.

Alice placed her own hand onto Rain's under her shirt, stopping her actions. "I've never..." Rain nodded.

"I know, just relax" Alice heard the comfort in Rain's voice. Even though she couldn't really see her that well, just her figure illuminated by the light of the television and her brown eyes which slightly reflected off of the luminous essence. Their lips pressed together again, Alice running her hands down Rain's sculpted arms. She felt her shirt being lifted, along with Rain's strong hands running down her bottom which lowered her pants as well. It surprised the blonde on how strong Rain was. She literally felt like paper being carried away in the wind. Her back touched her mattress, now her mind froze. The room was pitch black and she saw nothing around her, not even Rain above her.

"Your body's beautiful" Rain's low voice echoed in Alice's ears.

"Please..." Alice breathed out as Rain's lips kissed her neck in the softest way possible. Her hands explored the toned body above her, placing light kisses against Rain's cheek at the same time. The feeling was great, wonderful actually, but the blonde's mind started doubting her moment with Rain. She's never felt this way towards anyone before and the way she was feeling for Rain intrigued but frightened her as well. "Wait! Stop" Alice halted her partner, releasing a deep breath she held in.

"I'm sorry, if this was too soon" Rain said.

"No...I just got really nervous that's all. I thought about horror movies and how everyone who has sex in them dies"

Rain laughed "What?" Her brown eyes tore through the darkness to make out Alice's face. She wasn't nervous, she was extremely nervous. Very slowly, Rain moved off of the blonde and lied next to her. "Listen, It's alright if you aren't ready. No rush, okay?" Alice turned to face Rain, moving her head forward so their noses brushed against each other.

"Have you ever, done anything like this with someone before?" Alice asked softly.

"Well you know I was always intrigued by new things, that being said I've taken an interest in a few people over the years"

"Really? So you've been around a lot?" Alice smirked in a playful way. Rain laughed softly.

"Yeah I guess. Women were always interesting to me, so when I got a little older I thought, why the hell not? There was a hole in my heart that hurt very much. So I tried to find things that would fill it, drugs, sex, and sometimes crime. But nothing worked, so I figured that maybe I wasn't supposed to heal that wound, and I never did. You're my best friend, well my girlfriend now but I don't want you to ever think that you aren't important to me, because that will never be true" Rain explained. Alice traced Rain's jawline with her fingers, both of them smiling towards one another.

"I love you" Alice whispered, gently pecking Rain on the lips.

* * *

Alice opened her eyes as soon as the sunlight hit them, both of them landing on Rain who was sleeping peacefully. It was a wonderful sight to see, this was the only time she has ever seen absolute peace upon Rain's face. Other than that her cheeks became hot because she realized Rain was half naked, and that was definitely a wonderful sight to see, let alone to wake up to. She allowed her hand to run down Rain's abdomen, savoring the feeling of her firm muscles. Her fingers grazed above the brunettes belly button, a soft groan erupting in her ears while a hand went over hers. Her blue eyes darted towards her partner again, a small smirk developing on Rain's lips.

"I'm very ticklish there" she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little, curious. I'm not used to seeing someone's body other than mine, especially since this is my first time seeing someone's body" her cheeks were burning so hot she averted her eyes from Rain's to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Am I too much for you lady?" Rain mocked.

"Shut up don't mock me, I can't exactly predict how I'm going to act now can I?"

"Ouch, no need to get all defensive" Rain joked with a hand to her chest. She snickered as she moved away from Alice to redress into her shirt.

 _"I don't understand why I'm so intrigued by Rain just putting on her shirt? It's ridiculous, I feel like a horny school girl who just saw a hot guy for the first time. Maybe I'm more curious than I thought, or is this just a phase I'm going through? But it just doesn't feel like one, it feels like I'm truly...in love, and that has never happened to me before. I never would have guessed that one day I'd fall for my best friend"_

"I'm serious eye candy for you aren't I?" Alice looked towards Rain's smug face.

"No I was just...thinking very hard about something"

"Like my ass?" Rain couldn't hold in her laughter.

 _Very funny Rain_ "You're such a smart-ass"

"And there will be more where that came from" Alice shook her head, moving to gather her own clothes. Rain glanced at her phone, _3:00_. "I didn't realize how long we slept"

"What time is it?"

"It's three, which means we missed the entire school day. Not that I care, I'm just saying"

"At least today's Friday, it gives us more time together. Unless you're bored of me" Alice said.

"To death" Rain smirked.

"Jerk" Alice nudged Rain's arm.

"Sorry, it's hard to resist. I love you though"

"Mhmm" the blonde smirked. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, I'm kinda up for anything honestly"

"I wouldn't mind going to that park near our old neighborhood, it was nice to spend a day actually, thinking" Rain nodded.

"That sounds nice right now, I wouldn't mind either" she replied.

"I have to shower before we go"

"So do I, ladies first" Rain presented with a wave of her hand.

* * *

It didn't really take long to get to the park, although it seemed like it because the entire journey was silent with only the wind to fill the hollow background. They arrived, the sun was hiding behind clouds, the breeze was cool and made the descended leaves dance on the ground. The atmosphere was pure bliss. Both girls took refuge underneath a large tree, Alice resting her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"Holy shit, do you know what tree this is?" Rain piped up, Alice lifting her head as she started to examine.

"Yeah...you used to climb this all the time when we were kids" Alice spoke then Rain stood up. "What are you doing?"

"I put something inside a hollow trunk up top and I'm wondering if it's still there" she started to climb which made her significant other stand up.

"Please be careful"

"Yes mother" Rain sneered back, finally getting to the middle of the tree where an opening rested. She reached inside, then put something in her pocket before Alice could get a glimpse at it. "It was still there and I'm glad it was" her hand went into her back pocket, pulling out a slightly faded laminated object and placed it into the blonde's hand.

"Rain is this..." her blue eyes took in the image of two young girls, one was blonde and the other was a brunette. The blonde one was on the other girls back and both of them were smiling from ear to ear. "I remember this day, my mom took this right in front of this tree. I didn't know you still had it"

"Of course I did, the tree we're standing in front of right now is another special thing to me. This, old girl...holds a lot of my very precious memories with you, and I didn't recognize her until I saw beyond what I could see" Rain finished with a hand on the tree.

"Why did you keep the photo within it?"

"Because this is where it all started for us. This, is our tree" Rain replied still focused on the texture of the bark.

"This is...this is the sweetest thing I've ever experienced in my entire life. You kept our memories alive" now Rain met Alice's gaze.

"Listen I...I know I'm not the sentimental type you know that" Alice nodded. "But what I'm trying to get across here is to add another memory to this tree"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think it's only right for us to share our legitimate first kiss, under this tree. How it should've been" Rain explained. Alice smiled softly at her lovers words then Rain made yet another move. The kiss they were sharing didn't seem like the others, it felt like it held more passion and life within it. That's what is going into the memory. Passion and life. Dwelling beneath it was the true breath of life.

* * *

Two pairs of soft eyes gazed upon the almost dark sky, all that had to be done was to shed its light skin and reveal its dark beautiful side. It was dark enough for the fireflies to arise, and they lit up the empty spaces just like stars.

"I never thought we'd be like this together. It's beautiful" Alice said. "It's like, the feeling's I have for you were always there but it took sharing another kiss and lying here with nothing but our thoughts for me to actually realize them"

Rain smirked softly but still kept her eyes towards the sky "I get what you mean, sometimes it takes longer for others. For me it took being drunk out of my mind and getting a major hangover afterwards to finally stop being stupid and tell you how I feel" the blonde laughed.

Alice turned her head towards her girlfriend "I'm glad you did" Rain turned towards Alice. "Otherwise I wouldn't have revealed my true feelings" she gently placed a hand to Rain's face.

"You would've kept me waiting for so long if we didn't come here" Rain joked, her girlfriend letting out soft chuckles.

"Then I have you to thank for everything" she pecked Rain on her lips, letting it linger as she pulled away. The blonde rested her head on Rain's shoulder, Alice feeling her lovers arm go around her waist. Rain tightened her jaw with disappointment.

 _"You're setting her up for the biggest heartbreak of her life. I am an asshole after all"_


End file.
